Torture
by seastar529
Summary: What did Malware mean by you of all people in the festival episode? Well this is my idea. It is a little mean, but Rook helps Ben. Rook/Ben


Disclaimer: do not own Ben 10

Warning: yaoi, and torture

This is Rook/Ben don't like don't read.

In this, Ben is more powerful and smart than he shows and all the explanations are there.

#############################

Ben writhed and rolled in his sleep as memories of one of the worst times plagued his memories. He groaned, and he screamed until his parents ran into the room. They couldn't wake him up. They tried everything nonviolent and the only thing left was calling Grandpa Max.

**Hello?**

_You aren't grandpa!_

**No, I am Rook, Ben's partner.**

_Well we're Ben's parents and he is having a nightmare. We can't wake him up from it and we have tried everything._

**. . . . I will be right there, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson!**

With that the phone went dead and the two adults were forced to wait. Wait until this Rook character came to help Ben. Was this something related to aliens and that was why they couldn't wake him up?

The door bell rang, not even jarring the boy. When they saw who it was they gasped. Rook was tall, with a white and black face, but his hair was lavender. He had on a blue armor that covered the rest of his body. He had a gun over his shoulder.

"Hello!" he smiled.

"Um hi?" was their response.

"Where is Ben sleeping? I may be able to help." The alien asked not noticing their lack of enthusiasm of letting him in.

They looked at each other then very carefully showed him to their son. At one look Rook went over and shook him slightly. After that he tilted his head and slapped Ben. Ben jolted up spluttering.

"What was that for?" he screeched.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up since your parents weren't able." Rook replied.

Ben turned to his parents and waved them back to bed, they needed sleep. As soon as they were gone though he felt himself be pinned against the bed. He struggled as much as he could but Rook was too string, and he couldn't reach the omnitrix.

"What are you doing Rook?" he hissed getting a look at his partner's face, only to reel back in shock. His eyes were slit and his fangs were even thicker and longer than usual.

"That wasn't just some dream Ben; you have been weird since you saw Malware again. He did something to you. Your grandfather said that in the summer that you defeated him one night you were alright and then the next day you were jumpy, and frightened every time you heard his name. And after that night he just disappeared. I head him when I was getting to you at the fair he said, 'you of all people know what I am capable of'. What did that thing do?"

"Have you ever heard of a time ring?" Ben asked.

"Yes I know what it is. It is a rare item that allows you to make a pocket in space that can take up all the time you want, and when you get back out you haven't aged and you are right back to the time you left. You can live what seemed like a decade in the pocket and in this world it would only be at most five seconds. You can even bring one or two people into it why."

"Malware had one that night. He kidnapped me and tortured me. It went on for years, I think maybe a century. He wouldn't kill me, he couldn't both people have to get out together if they enter together. No he tortured me 'daily' doing everything in his power to cause me pain and. . ."

"He did everything?" Rook growled.

"Except raping thankfully, if he had done that I would've ended my own life. He could never go to far he only torture me during the day, and let me waste away at night. In fact that is almost what I did. I knew that if I wasn't there he couldn't go back he would be stuck in his own universe and I was prepared to make the sacrifice the next night. Malware sensed this and knew that he couldn't torture me anymore. He was letting us go. But he was confident that all of my spirit was broken, he allowed me to wonder and I picked up a gun that would destroy him on a high cellular level. I had made it because there the only thing I could do at night was learn.

"There was no way to sleep since you weren't really there. So I built I built until there was only one thing to do use my weapon on the one thing that kept me in pain. As he opened the portal I shot him, and right before it close I jumped through, he was still on the other side, and with no form, or so I thought." Ben closed his eyes. "The ring was destroyed as the portal closed on our side because I stomped on it. I broke it and made it into a ring that would prevent me from ever leaving this dimension into a pocket without my own consent. Then I hid my scars with my magic that I had discovered during the century, and I hid my brains and the technology that I had made. After years though, I see that the one thing that I had sworn that I had destroyed, is still living."

Rook was staring at him like he had grown three heads, a pink skin, and an orange tail.

"But Ben, how did you survive a century of torture before you were released?"

"A lot of spirit, a love of my family, or pride. Take your pick because even I don't fully know."

"You said that you discovered your magic?"

"Yeah, my grandmother is an anodite, Gwen was able to use her magic to fight, but since it was out of the blue I gave up trying 'learn them'. When I get mad, they will start to get out of control that only happened once when my friends could see. I was stopping an alien from escaping earth using a nuclear rocket. They didn't question it after I said 'that was new'."

"Why would you hide this from your family?" Rook asked.

"They would feel guilty. Malware wasn't after me that time. He was going to kidnap Gwen and Grandpa so that they couldn't help me anymore. I woke up before he could do that and stopped him. And I don't want to tell them what a coward I was."

"HOW IN THE WORLD WERE YOU A COWARD?" Rook yelled only to get shushed by Ben.

"He could've gone back and killed them, all I had to do to stop that was kill myself and I didn't!" he hissed.

"You did more than enough!" Rook growled.

"No, I was selfish, I didn't ant to die!"

"Every human is like that Ben, they want to live. Don't fault yourself for your own instinct!" Rook was ready to lash out. Ben was his soul mate and yet he regretted not dying. Rook new that until it was out in the open Ben would feel no bond towards the Revonhanger wouldn't know that all the love and affection he craved could be given from his partner. Max knew about the instincts of Revonhangers, knew that Ben was Rook's mate, and yet the most important of this bond didn't.

"Why did you not show your powers or skills?"

"My family would ask questions. My cousin would hate the fact that I had the skill she was so happy to have over me. My friends thought that I was too powerful already and more power would only make me even more of a selfish, arrogant, jerk. Want of a somewhat normal life. Again take your pick."

"If you are in danger so often why don't you use those skills?"

"Fear of losing control, fear of the memories that come with using them, a sense of self-loathing so strong that I almost wish to die." Ben was completely serious.

"Is your whole smile a fake?"

"No, the only time I fake a smile is when its night time and I revisit the memories, they just aren't usually that bad. I love my life with smoothies and helping people!" he was sincere as he spoke.

"What did he do to you?"

"What didn't he? He would use special knives and slash at my body for hours, or starve me for days. He pt on a collar that made me obey him and make me tire myself out to the point of dehydration. He preformed a less extreme version of Chinese water torture. He also just beat me with a fist, shot at me with guns; never hitting any vital parts obviously. He broke the bones in my leg one at a time bare handed. He slowly broke my fingers, and even more. And after a day of torture he allowed these things that he built to fix me to near perfection."

Rook was finding very hard to breath, move, or anything really. All he could think of we the images of the brunette beaten, bruised, and bloodied.

'The only one who knew was Kevin. He found me crying one night and got to talk to me. He never knew the details only that Malware and I fought in a pocket dimension."

"Did you love him?"

"Kevin? Yeah I guess I did."

"Is that why you had such trouble when I came to replace him?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand the thought of replacing him, and now I can't seem to be able to let you go." He snuggled into the armored chest. Cool metal against his head.

"You didn't deserve such pain, Ben."

"I did. I am an arrogant person and I will forever have that to remind me."

"Did he use insecurities and mind tricks on you as well?"

"How did you guess?"

"Was that rhetorical?"

"Yes Rook it was rhetorical."

"Why are you not crying?"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked sitting up slightly.

"Many in more lenient conditions have cried their hearts out, and that was because they needed it. Why do you not."

"I have no tears to cry. They are dried up and gone."

"Then you have already cried your heart out?"

"Cried it out, let it repair, and then cried it out again."

"Well then now you won't have to."

Ben stared at him in confusion. He had his head tiled, lips parted ever so slightly and teasingly close to the alien, and his eyes were lidded. Rook couldn't resist his instincts anymore and swooped down to softly kiss his lips. A slight gasp came from the younger.

Then they were working together, Rook pushing and demanding and Ben yielding and complying. They were on cloud nine as Rook pushed his forked tongue into the hot cavern of his mate. His hand went to cup the small bottom getting a moan Ben's hands wrapped around the tall alien's neck. Soon they separated.

"What am I doing? Why do I only want to kiss you now?"

"I am your soul mate, you are mine. You want love I will give you it myself! You need comfort, I will always be here!"

"Thank you Rook, that is so sweet!"

#######################

**HEY! I know it was a little weird but this was supposed to be more of healing. **


End file.
